


Oblivious

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila gets up to some helpful mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Gaila's tongue slipped out from between her lips as she knelt in front of the sofa, her movements as careful and gentle as possible. She was interrupted by a soft whisper.

"Gaila? What are you...?"

She moved her hands back to her sides quickly and turned to find Sulu standing behind her, smiling inquisitively as he sipped his drink.

"Shhh," Gaila said, at a momentary loss for words. Her concentration broken, she stood and smoothed out the slight folds and creases in her dress, tossing her hair back as nonchalantly as possible. "You might wake them, you know."

Sulu craned his head to get a better look at the scene behind her: a passed out Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, fast asleep on a large cushy sofa, hands clasped and fingers entwined. Kirk's totally inadvisable shiny blue suit was rumpled from his inebriated slump, and Sulu could see flashes of McCoy's stomach between the rucked-up buttons on the loud, printed shirt that screamed of Kirk's influence. It was a bizarre sight, considering that the two were best friends and not an actual couple (at least, not officially), yet undeniably adorable.

Sulu snorted into his cocktail glass as he took another sip. "That's your handiwork, I'm guessing," he said, gesturing to their joined hands. Gaila shrugged one shoulder, her own hands now clasped behind her back.

"They can't prove anything."

He laughed. "I didn't think you were one for practical jokes."

"It's not a _joke_ ," Gaila said indignantly. She waved her hand in a circle as she moved toward Sulu's side, eyeing the two on the sofa. "I'm just helping things along, if anything. I've never met two more oblivious people in my _life_. Really, I'm doing them a favor."

Sulu considered this as he took one more look at Kirk and McCoy. Kirk's golden head was already tipped onto McCoy's shoulder, and now McCoy's nose was buried in the captain's thick hair, his expression one of unusual contentment—not a wrinkle in his forehead to be seen—as he breathed in steadily. And Sulu could swear that their grip on each other's hands had tightened a small degree since he'd first caught Gaila in the act. McCoy's thumb swept gently over the length of Kirk's forefinger in his sleep, and Kirk sighed quietly, burrowing even closer. Sulu nodded, turning back to his mischievous friend.

"I think you might be right about that," he said.

Sulu offered Gaila his arm and her smile was blinding as he led her away from the potential lovebirds on the sofa, now snoring in unison. Whatever happened when they woke up, Sulu was sure Gaila would fill him in on the details in due time.


End file.
